


Nightmares (Loki fanfic short)

by Alheimurinn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: All loki, But Loki will take care of you, Caring Loki, F/M, Good Loki, Loki cares about you, Loki comforts you, Loki is a good person, You have a terrifying nightmare, You kinda have PTSD, loving loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alheimurinn/pseuds/Alheimurinn
Summary: You, the reader, wake up from a horrifying nightmare, paralysed with fear in the darkness of your room. But Loki is there to comfort and protect you.





	1. Midnight Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short and doesn't really have a plot or story, but if people end up liking this and want more, perhaps this could be a prologue type thing ;3 maybe I'll add more if people ask ;D
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Stay cosmic, my friends~

You woke up, a thin layer of sweat covering your body and your form shaking. You wanted to scream and cry, but you were too afraid to even breathe. 

You had just woken from a nightmare, and it was still the middle of the night. 

As you laid there, your body paralysed, you stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes.

For a moment, you were sure that the monsters in your dreams were now in your room; that they were a real, physical threat.

Suddenly a hand touched your shoulder and a scream ripped from your throat; you jumped so far away that you nearly fell out of bed. 

Firm arms caught you and pulled you back onto the safety of your sheets. You were breathing heavily, and you now felt very hot and weak. 

Concerned green eyes found you as a lamp switched on, and a pale hand reached across your forehead. You stared at Loki, and he stared back. Then worry split across his face.

"Another nightmare?" He asked.

You nodded, still afraid to speak. 

He pulled you into a cool, firm hug and kissed your damp forehead. 

"It's okay, darling. It's not real. As long as I am here, no harm shall come to you." He said soothingly. 

At those words, you couldn't help the stream of tears and continuous sobs that came from you. 

Loki held you tightly, stroking the back of your head as you buried your face in the crook of his neck. 

"Shhhhh. It's okay. I'm here. Just let it all out." He murmured softly, kissing your head every now and then. 

Eventually, your sobs and cries ceased. You had passed out on him, your face and his neck wet with tears and snot.

Loki continued to whisper words of comfort, and stroke and kiss your head. He was completely unconcerned that you had covered him in your facial fluids. 

He stayed awake for the rest of the night just to hold you and watch over you; to make sure that you didn't suffer more nightmares that night.


	2. The Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a well-known fact that you suffer PTSD, and it is also common knowledge that the royal gardens are your place of solitude. But, what happens when a flashback causes a sudden violent outburst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must add a trigger warning to this one! As someone who also suffers PTSD and who finds descriptions of flashbacks triggering, I need to add a warning for safety. 
> 
> Trigger warning!:  
> Murder, symptoms of flashbacks, anger, uncontrollable upset
> 
> I know many people are opposed to "trigger warnings" but I would much rather be cautious than ignorant.

You floated between the aisles of flowers and tall bushes, all blooming beautifully, swaying slightly in the soft, warm Asgardian breeze.

It was a gorgeous day. It was comfortable outside, and you felt... strangely disconnected. But no matter that, you tried to enjoy the beauty around you. 

A particular flower caught your eye, and you stopped in your slow tracks. 

Your peach gown flowed gently behind you as you stared. It was a simple flower on a long, thick stalk, blooming into a dark yellow flower with a large, seedy center. 

Yet... it seemed eerie. 

You stepped slowly towards it, and stared into its seedy depths.

. . . . . 

_"Elin!" Your Father called, approaching quickly. He was donning his Asgardian attire, armour and weapon included. His helmet was also upon his head._

_Little you looked up from the gardens' greenery,_ _"Yes, Father?"_

_He rushed towards you quickly, "Quickly now. I need to get you somewhere safe," he spoke very fast._

_"What's going on, Father? Why do you have your helmet and spear?" You asked in a small voice. You looked back at your favourite flower, worrying, for it had not been watered that day._

_But he could not answer because as you turned your head back around, a tall, blue giant was sprinting towards you both._

_Your Father, quick thinking, threw you behind him and readied his weapon._

_Your head hit the hard floor, causing everything to temporarily become whitened and silent. You groaned. Blood was dripping onto the ground, spreading into a small puddle. You raised your hand to your head and felt the wound, wincing as you did so._

_Then there was a cry of pain._

_You whipped your childish head around and saw something that broke your tiny heart._

_Your Father, the man who had raised you as he worked in the Guardsmen and protected you from harm, had been impaled with his own spear through the chest: through the heart..._

_The blue giant was grinning down at him, a triumphant look in his eyes._

_You had frozen in place, staring at your Father as he became limp._

_Then, anger sparked within you, and you screamed. You expected to only startle the giant, however, you did a lot more than that._

_The giant flew backwards as if punched by a fist bigger than he, and slammed into the palace wall. There was a force billowing against him, keeping him pinned. Shock was all that was on his face. You raised your hand, as if something else was controlling you, and suddenly the entire palace wall collapsed, crushing the giant and damaging the garden._

_You stared at your Father's body, still and empty, and darkness overcame you._

. . . . .

Your heart was pounding, your palms were sweaty, and there was a pounding in your ears. Your clenched your fists.

A fire sparked inside you and suddenly you were tearing out the flower before you and all the others. An enraged screech pulled out of your throat.

The ground rumbled and cracked. The remnants of your work were slowly floating upwards as your tore up all the plants and ripped them to shreds. 

Before you knew it, you were covered in dirt and dead greenery, your gown and hands filthy. 

Uncontrollable sobs came from you as you collapsed to your knees and pounded your fists into the dirt feebly.

A pain had gripped your heart hard and you wanted to rip yourself apart. 

"Elin?" Called a soft, soothing voice. 

 ~~Unlike neutrotypical people, you couldn't stop your cries and appear fine upon being discovered.~~ You couldn't help but cry even harder. Sobs shook you and you felt weak for weeping. 

Light footsteps approached from behind, and a figure passed by you, and then came to a stop in front of you and sat down. 

Loki stayed until you had calmed down enough to speak, and then gently pulled you to your feet. Tears still soaked your face, and you sniffled uncomfortably. He directed you slowly away from this place, his hand rested lightly on your shoulders, leading you away and to your chambers.

He supplied you with a clean dress, and a warm bath, and left you so you could wash and dress again. 

But you felt numb. You felt even more disconnected now. You stared at the opposite wall as the water gradually became cold. No thoughts swirled in your head. 

When Loki returned, he found you sat still in the bath, curled in a ball, and staring at the wall. He exhaled softly and took a seat upon a chair in the corner, and opened a book. You didn't say it, but you appreciated his presence and patience.

You were forever thankful to Loki for his kindness.


End file.
